This invention relates to an involute gear planetary transmission mechanism, or more specifically relates to an involute gear small tooth-difference planetary transmission mechanism.
The prior art involute gear small tooth-difference planetary transmission mechanisms with the same transmission ratio adopt the same tooth-difference, same module and same eccentricity. And the application of gear correction to prevent various interferences causes an increase in mesh angle and radial load on the rotor bearings and reduces its transmission efficiency and service life. Most structures of such prior art techniques find difficulties in solving the dynamic balancing, are disadvantageous in implementing a transmission ratio of seriation product design and manufacture in terms of preferential number series, and thus were confined solely to reducer transmission.